1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus having a thin plate form display device such as an organic EL (Electronic Luminescent) display, a plasma display and a liquid crystal display, there is one having a front cover covering a display surface of a display device and a rear cover covering the opposite side of the display surface (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-103284).
In such a display apparatus, rectangular window (opening) is provided on the front cover, for example, to expose display surface of the display device to frontward from inside of the window.
In such a display apparatus, the part of the front cover is located, like a picture frame, in an annular region along the outer edges of the display surface of the display device. Therefore, a step is generated between the front cover part and the display surface, so that the front cover part occupies a space on the front side of the display surface, in an amount corresponding to the magnitude of the step. This is disadvantageous in reducing the space occupied by the display apparatus in the direction orthogonal to the display surface of the display device, in other words, the size of the display apparatus in the thickness direction thereof.